Mysteries of You
by GlacialSwan
Summary: Mikan is playing as a detective together with Hotaru and Anna. They are helping to solve the mystery in the deep northern premises of the academy, but someone wants them out of the picture...Natsume is rumored to be kidnapped the day before his mission!
1. Chapter 1

Hello!!... I'm very sorry Kaye... I got nothing in my mind to continue my first story... but i'll try...

* * *

Alice Academy, a prestigious school possessing high quality extraordinary students. One of which is…Mikan Sakura. An auburn haired lady with a fair skin, sparkling big brown eyes and beacon of the grounds possessing everyone through her bright smile and personality. She came to the academy back when she was 10 with the intent of just seeing her best friend. Never knew she was qualified enough to be enlisted.

Things change so abruptly, nevertheless, with her smile, she can hide some of it for the safety of those dear to her heart. Among of the drastic change is her living in a private area of school vicinity not known for the many. Also doing strenuous missions for she is the most powerful student in the academy as of the moment because of her newly awakened alice inherited from her mother. She is with her foster father, though he is often as often being seen there because of his work as a teacher of the said school and a lawyer. She is known as the "glacialrose" in the outside world because of her beauty and at the same time her manipulation to kill. For now, she played as the detective in the northern forest.

The telephone rang persistently. She, however, sat in the living room, lost in thought.

"What did Luna mean by her remark?" she mused.

Absent mindedly he rose and went to the phone. It had stopped ringing and now no one was on the line.

"Oh! Dear! The call may have been important!" she chided herself. Then, hoping the caller would try again, she sat down on the chair near the telephone table.

At once her mind reverted to Luna Koizumi. The 22-year-old platinum blond, known as famous singer in the outside world is a product of the academy. She was working for the higher-ups as a researcher.

"And not as a detective!" she fumed "She can't take the Anderson case away from me!"

The telephone rang again. Her best friend Hotaru Imai was calling.

"Hi!" she said "Have you been trying to get me?"

"No. Why?"

Mikan replied, "How about you and Anna coming over? I'll tell you why. I can't leave the house because dad is expecting a new letter file to be delivered for his den, and I'm alone here."

The two girls arrived shortly. They were distant cousins and often assisted Mikan in her detective works. The three girls are a striking trio – Mikan, an attractive, slender auburn hair and a bright smile, bubbly, athletic. Her best friend most of the time calls her idiot, though it is really the other way around; Anna, a cute pink-haired girl whose alice belongs to the technical class, often seen cooking something not edible; and Hotaru Imai, the ice queen blackmailer and money-maker, has a short dark hair and a slim figure, from the technical class.

"What's worrying you, Mikan?" Anna asked.

"On the phone you sounded as if something horrible had happened, idiot."

"It's not that bad," Mikan replied, forcing a smile. "I guess it's a case of plain jealousy."

"You! Jealous?" Hotaru scoffed. "That's one trait you don't have. Well, out of it!"

"It's about a woman named Luna Koizumi who has recently came to court for dad. She's a lawyer."

"Uh -uh!" Anna said with a little giggle. "You think he has a romantic interest in your dad, and or vice versa.

Mikan was startled by the suggestion. And hastened to make sure her friends this was not the situation. "Aside from her alice of soul sucker which I think is really dangerous anywhere near dad, Luna Koizumi is trying to be an amateur detective –"

"And," Hotaru finished, "take your place."

"Wahhh...!" she whined, and then nodded after given a smack in the head, courtesy of an Imai. "Dad mentioned he has a case he thought I'd like to work on with you girls. It's about the glowing eye"

"Glowing eye!" Hotaru echoed but sounded more passive. "Sounds intriguing"

"Yes," Mikan agreed. "But this morning Luna called me and said I wouldn't need to help – that she already had partly solved the case."

"The nerve of her!" Anna burst out. "What did your father say?"

"I haven't told him," Mikan replied. "And what's more, I'm not going to. Maybe he asked Luna to take over and –"

"Don't be silly," Hotaru cut in, "I'm sure Narumi would never do such a thing to an idiot daughter like you."

Mikan wanted to believe this was true. But as Anna tried to console her friend, the young strongest, dangerous (as others put it) alice user slash detective's thought drifted off. Would her father ever again discuss with her the cases that troubled him? What would it be without queer things to solve?

Tears formed on Mikan's eyes, but she smiled and said, "Thanks, Anna. Maybe I'm just making a mountain out of a molehill."

Then Mikan eyed Hotaru for a minute… Noting that there's no Baka gun anywhere near her, she talked her most best friend of all, but sadly…baka, baka, baka,… as I've said, an Imai has always have its ways. Mikan landed on her feet. She knows how to handle such things but doesn't want to disappoint her friend by depriving what makes her feel worthy of. Years of training makes her flexible in anyway.

The said girl blew down the smoke coming from the mouth of the Baka gun like a cowboy style living in a barn… "Or maybe Miss Koizumi thinks she's a queen!" she passively said as she put away her beloved known to be upgraded Baka gun to God knows where. Then added, "Which mystery does my lady wish to solve today? Or shall we slay the wicked dragon – ?"

"Enough, enough," Mikan interrupted, though she could not escape the scary feeling running through her spine seeing Hotaru having an evil grin and sparkling money eyes with a dark violet aura surrounding her.

Paying no attention to her friend's remark, Hotaru bowed deeply, "Your highness," she said, brandishing an imaginary sword at her long distant cousin.

"Your low-ness," Anna replied. "How low will you go?"

Hotaru bent over so far that she lost her balance and fell forward. "Is this low enough?" she said, resting on one elbow and fishing a remote from her pocket. In comes Amanatsu holding lists of people in dept to her. "For today you owe me 2,500 rabbits." "Nani?!" "Any questions?" Hotaru said at the same time pointing the Baka gun at Anna.

"Uh. No. Nothing at all. Haha….", obviously not wanting to experience the fate of the once clumsy friend. Mikan could only watch and be amazed at how Hotaru could be so resourceful in terms of money.

At that instant the three girls became aware of a loud whirring noise. It grew louder.

"That sounds like a copter!" Mikan exclaimed. "And its right overhead!"

She dashed out the front door with her friends and looked up. A small twin-motor helicopter was descending.

"Mikan, its going to land on the front lawn!" Anna cried out.

Mikan and Anna watched in fascination. The rotors suddenly stopped and the helicopter plummeted the last fifty feet. It hit the grass with a thud and the door flew open.

"The pilot!" Mikan exclaimed. "He must have been injured!"

She and Anna hurried to the helicopter. They could not see the pilot, so the two girls climbed up and peered inside.

No one was there!

Hotaru suddenly, out of nowhere, appeared by their side and as usual passively said, "I already called the attention of the higher authorities of the Academy. Was anyone hurt?" she asked.

"Not a soul here," Mikan reported with a bewildered shrug.

The lady, hoping to find a clue to the missing pilot, hoped aboard.

Mikan picked up an envelope which lay on the floor, face down. She turned it over. Her eyes opened wide in disbelief. The name on it was her own! There was no address.

"Did you find something?" Anna called up.

Mikan jumped down and showed her friends the said envelope. The handwriting, which they all recognized immediately, was that of her special friend, a co-house mate, partner, also a dangerous alice user, considered a pervert for her none other than Natsume Hyuuga a.k.a. Black cat. For a moment she could not speak.

But finally she said, "Perhaps Natsume was in the copter and had to bail out!"

Anna and Hotaru were alarmed too. All of them has developed a bond of the good-looking, avid manga reader, emotionless/ coldhearted Hyuuga since they were in their elementary years. Arm in arm the three girls walked back into the house.

"Open the envelope," Anna urged. "Maybe it contains a message for you."

Mikan, who had been clutching the envelope tightly, slid her thumb under the flap. Inside was a small piece of paper. On it was a handwritten warning:

_**Beware of Cyclops**_

_**N.H.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mikan sat dazed and bewildered. Anna, overcome by the thought of a tragedy, was wiping tears from her eyes.

Hotaru was the first one to speak. "We mustn't think the worst. Maybe Hyuuga wasn't in the copter. The note might have been planted by someone else.

Before the others could comment, the girls became aware that the guards as well as some of the special rank students had arrived. They were swarming over the large front lawn of the Academy's special dangerous alice users colonial brick house. An alice user from the technical class was snapping pictures and several officers were taking turns climbing into the helicopter to examine it.

As Mikan and Anna emerged from the house, there were shouts from the crowd. "What happened?" "Was anybody hurt?" "Hey, Sakura, is this a publicity stunt?"

All of the people confined in the premises of the Academy know how she becomes, from a no-star to a special star. For some, they experienced a shocking scenario courtesy of all the alices she held going berserk. That was before her proper training in America. But still she kept her low profile for she avoided any publicity, known as Natsume's close girl friend was enough for her to handle a crowd…..of fan girls.

An agent of the higher ups began to question her about the helicopter. Mikan answered that she had no idea who the owner was. She did not mention the note she had found because she wanted to discuss it with her oniisan Persona and also her father before revealing its contents.

A companion of the said agent came up and reported there was no clue to the owner of the helicopter. The only identification was the registration number under the tail rotor. He said he would have their headquarters find out the name of the person to whom the number had been assigned.

As he went off to his car radio, Hotaru emerged from the house. She took Mikan aside and said, "I used your phone and did some checking on the boys. Hyuuga wasn't at any of the usual places he goes, and that bunny boy is very much worried for he said he haven't seen him back from a mission. He thinks the rumor might be true that Hyuuga had been kidnapped the day before the said mission."

"Kidnapped!" Anna shrieked. At once all eyes turned on her.

"Sh!" Mikan cautioned. "What exactly did you find out, Hotaru?"

"I asked to speqak to bunny boy." Ruka a.k.a. bunny boy is a special friend of Hotaru's and best friend of the black cat. "Hyuuga visited them that day, after a while he told the boy on duty at the house he was taking a drive. When he didn't return, Koko and bunny boy went looking for him." Yome Kokoro was a boy Anna dated. "They found Hyuuga's car abandoned on a road near Central Town. Thinking that possibly something had gone wrong with the car and Hyuuga had left to get help, the boys had looked it over. The car seemed to be in perfect condition."

Mikan went into the house and sat down in the living room. She felt weak. Natsume kidnapped! But why, how? Its just too impossible to believe the know black cat to be kidnapped.

Suddenly a thought came to her and she pulled his note from her pocket. "This maybe a forgery!"

Mikan examined the writing carefully. It was a forged, the writing was a clever imitation. The words had been hastily penciled. Another thought came to her. Had Natsume written "Beware of Cyclops" of his own volition or had he been forced to do so?

Many fantastic ideas ran through Mikan's mind. Was Natsume warning he about a possible gang called Cyclops, or was someone trying to scare her?

"The message could have been telegraphed," Mikan said to herself. "If Natsume wanted to reach me in a hurry, a telegram or phone call would be faster – unless he was confined in some way.

"It was possible," Mikan thought, "that if Natsume is being held somewhere, this is a clue to his whereabouts."

Just then, Mr. Narumi walked in with Persona. The tall, handsome (without his white mask) dangerous class adviser looked concerned. He treasured Mikan as a real sister though not publicly. He is one of the most hated person of the dangerous alice students. Emotionless and merciless as what they say. Even Natsume never wants him near Mikan at anytime of the day.

"Mikan, what's happened?" Mr. Narumi exclaimed.

Before answering, Mikan turned to Anna and Hotaru. "Will you girls keep everyone away from here while I talk to dad and aniki?"

The first girl being told hurried outside. "Are you sure?" Hotaru said. "You're ordering me around and it'll cost you a lot idiot." Mikan just nod her head.

Some of the dangerous abilities were already ordering curious students from the front lawn away as ordered by Persona. There was a short confrontation with the technical type students who insisted upon entering to take Mikan's picture, but the girls where firm , most especially Hoatru.

"Just one more step and you'll have your death wish." Hotaru told him and finally the young man understood that it is an Imai he's been dealing with. He turned abruptly, sprinting, following the crowd back to their respective dormitory.

Meanwhile, Mikan had started to tell the story of the helicopter, the strange note, and Natsume's disappearance to her aniki and to her father. She showed them the envelope and its contents, and said she was sure the handwriting was Natsume's.

"Aniki," Mikan tried to get the attention of Persona. Literally at the state of spacing out and concern is what drawn on his handsome face. He did not know anything since he was on a two week errand to the Academy in America. He just wrote something then and left it to where his subordinates are instructed about their individual missions.

"Aniki!" for the third time she called, "Have you ever heard of a person or an organization called Cyclops?"

Persona shook his head. "Never. But I'll call headquarters and check on it." He fished his handy phone and called their headquarters in America. After the call, they receive no report or record of such a name.

"Mikan," said her father, "What's your theory about the whole thing?"

"Frankly, I have none yet," she replied. "I'm too worried about Natsume. Was he held up? Drugged? Or enticed away by a phony message?"

Persona looked grave. He still could not believe that his black cat is held captive.

Mikan spoke up. "May I keep the note?"

Persona smiled. It is a very rare to see him in that state, but for sure he only gave his smile to only one person he carred for, namely… Mikan Sakura. "Since it is a personal message address to you, I guess it belongs to you. But I'd like to have it for a while, at least."

Mr. Narumi put in, "Suppose I make a Photostat in my office, then give you the original."

"Oh, let me do it!" Mikan said quickly. She had a mental picture of Luna Koizumi seeing the note and asking Mr. Narumi about it. If he told her of the strange events connected with it, she might try to involve herself in the case. Narumi looked surprised, but she added hastily , "I want to keep this a secret, Dad."


End file.
